La Luna Verde
by ojou-chan
Summary: "Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati." Dan meski Ichigo tak ingin percaya, Ulquiorra Schiffer tetap mengulangnya bagaikan mantra.


A lot of thanks to :

Kazue Ichimaru, Rukiorra Schiffer, Guest, Keiko Eni Naomi, Voidy, ReshaRukiRuu, Wintersia, ichirukilover, corvusraven, Wakamiya Hikaru, MR. KRabs, Izumi Kagawa, DabelyuPhi, BloodStainedWhiteCat, Hepta Py, , Toyama Ichiru, Wi3nter, Sakura-Yuki15, Ichikia, life's really hard, Naruzhea AiChi, reiji m, Dijah-hime, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, YukiHitsugaya15, dhiya chan, Aii Sakuraii, Lina Leru, Azalea Yukiko.

Thanks for RnR :)

* * *

.

**La Luna Verde**

_"The love you never knew,_

_that swallowed the light from the sun"_

.

.

Summary : "Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati." Dan meski Ichigo tak ingin percaya, Ulquiorra Schiffer tetap mengulangnya bagaikan mantra.

.

Disclaimer : bleach is tite kubo's, black balloon is goo goo doll's

.

Warnings : this fic may contains OOCness, and typo (s). DLDR. I was wrote and uploaded this via mobile phone, so sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer menuruni tangga satu per satu dengan tenang. Jauh di bawahnya, Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Sepenuhnya sadar akan kehadiran musuh.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah Espada Nomor Empat bergema di ruangan itu, perlahan menghampiri mangsanya.

"Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati." Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya dengan mudah. Tanpa simpati. Tanpa emosi.

* * *

"Aw... Kenapa bukan Rukia-chan?" Protes Gin dengan senyum rubahnya. "Jika kita ingin mengacaukan mereka, bukankah ia yang terbaik?"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Gin." Aizen menebarkan senyum palsunya. "Mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu, bagaimana putri Kuchiki itu. Ia bukan bocah yang bisa kau bujuk atau ancam lalu menuruti apa yang kau mau. Gadis kecilmu itu lebih memilih bertarung dan kehilangan nyawa daripada menyerahkan diri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya." Menyapukan pandangan sejenak pada dua shinigami kepercayaan dan sepuluh Espadanya, mencari jejak-jejak ketidaksepahaman, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jangan lupa siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Byakuya dan Renji, Ukitake yang selalu didampingi Kyoraku, serta Ichigo yang didukung oleh Yoruichi dan Urahara. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengannya. Kalau pun berhasil menculiknya, strategi kita untuk memecah Gotei 13 dan shinigami di Karakura tidak akan berjalan lancar. Kemungkinan besar mereka malah bersatu untuk mengambil Rukia kembali."

"Ah..." Seringai Gin kembali mengembang, "Padahal aku merindukannya."

Aizen tidak memberi tanggapan pada pria berambut perak itu, ia menyandarkan punggung ke singgasana, menatap deretan Espada. "Ulquiorra, bawa Inoue Orihime ke Las Noches."

* * *

_"A thousand other boys could never reach you._

_How could I have been the one"_

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati."

Sepasang emerald menatap gamang iris amber di hadapannya. Ketakukan terlintas disana. Shinigami itu bisa merasakan terkanan roh Rukia yang menurun drastis.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kecemasan mengalir dalam setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Dan Ulquiorra menikmatinya. Sungguh. Melumat kekawatiran Ichigo dibalik topeng esnya.

"Ia dan Espada Nomor Sembilan saling membunuh." Ditatapnya lekat wajah pemuda itu layaknya predator menunggu mangsa lumpuh. "Dadanya tertembus tombak. Tidak mungkin ia bisa selamat."

Rahang Ichigo mengatup keras, kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Kau tidak ada saat mereka bertarung! Mana mungkin kau tahu..."

Tak sabar, segera dipotongnya kalimat sang shinigami pengganti. "Aaroniero memiliki kemampuan untuk mengirimkan informasi pertarungannya pada seluruh Espada. Bahkan pada saat-saat terakhirnya."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Ichigo segera berbalik. Melangkah menjauhi Arrancar yang akan menjadi lawannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Menyelamatkan Rukia." Jawab Ichigo tanpa berbalik.

Jika ia bukan Ulquiorra, ia pasti sudah mengernyit. Bukan ini reaksi yang ia harapkan. Tadinya, ia pikir Ichigo akan melampiaskan amarah padanya. Menyerangnya dengan kebencian hingga ia bisa memberi pemuda ini sedikit pelajaran.

"Tidak ada gunanya, shinigami."

* * *

'Ia lagi.' Pikir bocah laki-laki yang sedang menyapu halaman kuil tua. Kedua mata hijau cerahnya menangkap seorang gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, sambil mengawasi gadis itu lewat ekor matanya.

Gadis itu berambut hitam sebahu, tubuhnya kurus. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, saat ia bersembunyi di belakang kuil untuk menghindari kejaran pria-pria berwajah sangar. Gadis kecil itu pikir ia bersembunyi dengan sempurna. Tidak ada yang melihatnya. Namun ia salah. Ulquiorra tahu. Hanya saja ia pura-pura tak melihat.

Kali ini, ketika gadis beryukata penuh tambalan itu mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kuil, bocah penjaga kuil memutuskan mengikutinya. Meski pun tidak ada yang bisa diambil di kuil tua dan lapuk ini. Ulquiorra penasaran, apa yang dilakukannya di sini selepas senja. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sering dibawa berdoa ke kuil oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja saat melihat anak perempuan kurus itu berdiri diam di depan altar. Ulquiorra lupa pada misinya untuk menyelidiki diam-diam. Kepalang basah, ia mendekati gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa inchi darinya itu.

Si gadis menoleh, bocah penjaga kuil bisa melihat irisnya berpendar ungu dalam keremangan cahaya bulan yang perlahan memanjat malam. "Tempat apa ini?" Tanyanya lugu. Tanpa rasa takut. Sangat kekanakan.

"Kuil."

"Kuil?" Kedua alis kecilnya bertaut.

"Tempat berdoa." Jelas Ulquiorra dengan pengetahuan standar anak-anak yang ia punya.

"Berdoa?"

"Meminta kebahagiaan." Ulquiorra heran, baru kali ada yang pergi ke kuil tanpa tahu fungsi tempat ini.

"Itu saja?"

"Hmm..." Anak laki-laki itu memutar otak. Di saat-saat seperti ini kemana perginya paman pendeta itu?

"Menikah." Ucapnya penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya ia tahu fungsi lain tempat ini.

"Apa itu menikah?"

Ulquiorra berharap tidak mengatakannya tadi. "Suatu... Upacara." Wajah heran lagi-lagi menyambutnya. Masa ia yang sudah beberapa bulan numpang tinggal di sini tidak bisa menjelaskan tempat apa ini?

"Maksudku, jika ada laki-laki dan perempuan berjanji untuk hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Aku ingin hidup bahagia." Mata violet itu berbinar sumringah. Kejujuran dan harapan terpancar dari senyumnya. Meski ringkih, anak perempuan ini tak kehilangan semangat dan kecantikannya.

"Ah..." Ulquiorra kecil tak kuasa menahan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku juga..."

"Ayo kita hidup bahagia!" Gadis cilik itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kehidupan yang bahagia adalah mimpi besar bagi anak-anak jalanan seperti dirinya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Biasanya mereka akan saling menukar benda berharga." Ulquiorra berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan berkilauan."

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga." Wajah manis itu meredup. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah Ulquiorra yang kebingungan. Perlahan, sinar putih berpendar di atas telapak tangan mungil, membentuk bola cahaya. "Tapi ini rahasia ya!" Senyum kembali merekah di wajah polosnya.

Mau tak mau, bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum juga. "Kalau begitu, aku juga. Sebenarnya paman pendeta melarangku melakukan ini. Ia bilang ini berbahaya." Ulquiorra mensejajarkan tangannya dengan anak perempuan di hadapannya. Di tangannya berpendar cahaya hijau, membuat gadis itu berdecak kagum.

"Lalu," Ulquiorra menekankan suku katanya, menarik perhatian si gadis dari tangan ke kedua emeraldnya. "Mereka berjanji untuk hidup bersama selamanya."

"Hidup bersama?"

"Ya, bersama selamanya."

Sepasang bocah itu bertukar pandang, dan senyum yang mengembang.

"Rukia! Rukia kau dimana?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Segera saja ia berlari ke pintu. "Renji! Aku di sini" Bersiap melangkah keluar, tapi pergelangan tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Berpaling, ia menemukan anak laki-laki penjaga kuil memandangnya sedih.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali pada teman-temanku." Ditatap dengan mata kesepian, terbersit juga perasaan tak tega di hatinya. "Tapi besok aku akan menemuimu lagi." Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu meyakinkannya.

Raut sedih pun tergantikan senyum di wajah Ulquiorra. Mengangguk, ia berjanji penuh keyakinan. "Kita akan bersama lagi."

Sayangnya, Rukia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Sebab beberapa menit setelah kepergiannya, kuil beserta isinya hancur karena serangan hollow yang datang karena terpancing oleh gelombang reiatsu murni.

Namun, anak laki-laki tak pernah melupakan janjinya.

* * *

_"__I'm comin' down the years turn over._

_And angels fall without you there"_

* * *

"Kau keras kepala." Ujar Sang Cuatro lamat-lamat, bagai mengulur benang pancing. "Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati."

"Aku tidak percaya." Jawab Ichigo kaku.

"Ia sudah mati." Ucapnya dengan nada final, menghentikan upaya shinigami pengganti untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari ke arah Rukia. "Bukankah lebih baik kau lawan aku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung denganmu." Butuh seluruh pengendalian diri Ichigo agar ia tidak bershunpo saat itu juga ke istana Novena Espada.

Bukan kabar baik bagi Arrancar berkulit pucat itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah melukai salah satu nakamaku." Ichigo masih belum mau berpaling.

Ah. Begitu rupanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku aku yang membawa Inoue Orihime ke Las Noches?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Ichigo refleks mengayunkan pedangnya. "Sudah kuduga. Inoue tidak mungkin pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri!"

Sudut bibir Ulquiorra sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ikan telah menyambar umpannya. "Ternyata nakama juga masih menyimpan keraguan satu sama lain."

Sedikit lagi.

* * *

"Zommari Leroux."

Zommari terperanjat akan kehadiran sesosok Arrancar di pintunya. Ia terlalu terfokus pada visualisasi pertarungan yang dikirimkan oleh Aaroniero. "Ulquiorra."

"Sekarang juga, pergilah ke istana Novena Espada. Bawa shinigami itu ke ruanganku. Aku telah memerintahkan beberapa Arrancar penyembuh untuk bersiaga. Suruh mereka merawat gadis itu."

Zommari bangkit dari duduknya, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tapi ia yang membunuh Aaroniero!"

Reaksinya memperoleh tatapan dingin dari Sang Cuatro. "Laksanakan perintahku, Septima."

Septima. Ia menekankan intonasi di tiap suku kata. Dan bila ia sudah bicara peringkat, siapa pun terkecuali peringkat di atasnya, tak bisa menolak. Menahan puluhan tanda tanya di kepalanya, Zommari bergegas menuju tempat rekannya terbunuh. Sonidonya tercepat diantara para Espada, tak akan butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan Rukia.

* * *

"Jadi sekarang kau mau melawanku?"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja kan?" Akhirnya Ichigo menyadari permainan yang sedang dimainkan oleh Ulquiorra, meski tidak bisa menebak apa motif sebenarnya. "Tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi maaf saja kalau aku akan melawanku dengan kekuatan penuh!" Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main. Rukia menunggunya di bagian lain Las Noches ini, dan Espada Nomor Empat ini rupanya tak akan tinggal diam membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. "Bankai!"

Ulquiorra memandang Ichigo yang melambung di udara. Ia tahu pemuda itu tak main-main ketika mengucap kata 'bankai'. Ia tahu apa artinya 'kekuatan penuh'. Namun ia tak bergeming. Dengan tenang ia menunggu serangan Ichigo mendekati dirinya.

Ia tidak terburu waktu seperti lawannya. Ia tak punya alasan untuk sembrono seperti musuhnya. Jadi ia bertarung dengan tenang, karena ia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia.

'Kuchiki Rukia sudah mati.'

Tentu.

Tentu saja ia mati.

Karena mulai saat ini, yang ada hanyalah Rukia Schiffer.

'Bersama, selamanya.'

* * *

_"And I'll become_

_What you became to me"_

* * *

Fin

* * *

Fans ulquiruki mana suaranya? Kyaaa.. XD


End file.
